Until I Met You Eremika
by DanielSnK
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman loses her parents, her home and most of all, who she is. Due to the will, Mikasa and all of her families wealth goes straight to her uncle Levi. She then goes on the first flight available to Germany and meets a special individual on the way. The same individual she met all those years ago.
1. The Flight - Chapter 1

"Hikō 59 no subete no jōkyaku wa shite kudasai anata no nimotsu o shūshū shi, hikōki ni noru koto ga dekite, All passengers of Flight 59 please collect your luggage and be ready to board the plane." Mikasa let out a sigh as she closed the book she had been reading. She grabbed her bags and slowly walked to the boarding area. She passed the lady her ticket and was politely guided to her seating area.

"Arigato," Mikasa said politely taking a bow out of respect

Mikasa sat down and suddenly someone pats her on the back. "Sumimasen." A short woman said.

"Your Japanese needs work," Mikasa told her. The girl brushed her shoulder length ginger hair out of her face and smiled.

"Oh!" She chuckled. "My name's Petra, may I sit next to you?" She asked. Mikasa nodded and moved some of her belonging she had laid in the seat. "Ever been to Germany?" Petra asked her.

"I was born there. My mother was raised here. So when I grew old enough we all moved back to her hometown." Mikasa told the young woman. "You?"

Petra gave a little smile, "I grew up in Germany as well but I was given a job offer here which I couldn't refuse. But it's good to be returning home." Mikasa frowned at the word home. Even though Germany was her true home it didn't feel like it now. Home is with your Family, something she didn't have much of. "How long ago?" Petra asked Mikasa tilted her head in confusion. "How long has it been since you moved here?"

"Eight years," Mikasa responded she felt the warmth of the red velvet scarf wrapped around her neck remembering that day.

 _Mikasa wiped the tears out of her eyes and lifted up her dress as she trailed through the forest. "Mama? Papa?" She asked as she heard leaves rustling. Mikasa began to walk backward and tripped, face planting into the cold hard ground._

 _Suddenly Mikasa was brought to her feet, "Are you okay?" A young boy asked. Mikasa shook her head and shivered as the cold wind brushed through her. He took his scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa. "That should keep you warm. Where's your dad and mom?" He asked Mikasa shrugged._

 _"I got lost." She admitted. The boy grabbed hold of her hand and held it._

 _"Let's go look for them together." He offered. Mikasa stared into the boy's bright beautiful teal-green eyes and nodded._

Mikasa looked over who had fallen asleep, her head was leaning on her shoulder. Mikasa thought about how she should have never invited Petra to sit with her. But part of Mikasa wanted her though. She frowned and slowly got up from her seat to use the bathroom. Petra's body just fell right on Mikasa's chair, somehow she stayed asleep. Right, when Mikasa turned back she bumped into somebody. "Watch your step!" Mikasa yelled but when she looked up at the figure she had bumped into she froze.

"Sorry." He apologized. The guy brushed his hand through his chocolate brown hair and made a little smile. "Hello?" He asked as Mikasa was still frozen staring into his eyes, those no woman could forget.

"Gomenasai!" Mikasa said as her cheeks grew bright red. "I'm Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman." She said almost apologetically.

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa. I'm Eren." He said forming a smile. Mikasa not knowing what to do with just responded with attempting to make a smile as well. "Well, I better return back to my folks. Once again, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Eren said then walked back to his seats of the plane. Mikasa immediately after he left rushed into the restroom and sat down.

"It's him," Mikasa mumbled to herself. She wiped away the shock on her face as Eren finally returned to his mom.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She muttered, Eren never believed her but ignored his feelings and handed her the tissues she had asked for. His mother wiped the blood off which was dripping from her nose. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm supposed to be doing that for you." Her mother smiled. Eren sat down next to her and frowned holding her hand. "What took you so long anyway?"

Eren smiled, "Chatting." He told her, she just giggled in reply.


	2. New Home - Chapter 2

Mikasa just kept staring at Levi, "Still not talking to me?" She asked he nodded his head. "I am sick of this shit Levi. You are upset, I am upset. The least you can do is talk to your niece." Mikasa snickered. Suddenly Levi halted on the brakes causing the car to come to an instant stop.

"You are an Ackerman, you can deal with it," Levi said then starting driving again. Mikasa frowned as she didn't want to deal with him, so Mikasa never bothered him again for the whole ride. The both just sat in silence, luckily for the both of them not talking was an art they have mastered.

Eren entered his house behind his mother. "You need to lay down Mom." He demanded. She just shook her head and entered the kitchen. "Fine, well I am going to go pick up some meds at the drugstore." He muttered dropping his luggage and heading right back to the front door. As he walked down the street he thought about Armin. The poor soul had to go through the entire summer without him. Eren wondered what he did and that was when he reached his destination; the drug store. "Cold-n-flu," Eren repeated to himself, as entered. He immediately went to a certain aisle, grabbed what he was looking for and made his way to the checkout.

"Eren!" He heard a girl scream, then from behind she wrapped his arms around her. "You're back!" She smiled.

Eren looked down at the cherry girl, "Hello Christa." He said then looked back up to see Ymir crossing her arms, she was less than pleased.

"Have you talked to Armin yet?" Christa asked, Eren shook his head but gained some curiosity.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but when you get the chance; talk to him." Christa smiled then waddled back to Ymir and the two were off.

"I said next." The cleric told Eren with an angered attitude.

"Oh, sorry." Eren apologized then laid down the box of Cold-n-flu and pulled out his wallet.

Mikasa lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her room showed no emotion to who lived in it. The walls were all painted white, there was only one dresser and the closet was right next to it. Then in the middle of the room with its head leaning against the wall sat a twin sized bed. She thought about how this place needed a makeover but then the thought hit her; why? It's not like she cares about her shitty life anymore. Her only hope was them, her family. Could Levi really replace the hole in her heart for them? The answer was no; well to her anyway.

"Mikasa, dinner," Levi said from outside her door. She never responded but climbed out of her bed anyway. She opened her door and looked down at her uncle. "You're welcome to join me at the table." Levi insisted. Mikasa nodded and followed behind him down stairs until they reached the kitchen. In the kitchen was a small wooden table that could fit four people. The cabinets and walls were painted sky blue, while the floor was white. Memories flew back to her where she spent Sunday dinners with her parents here.

"Still kept the kitchen like this?" She asked. Levi nodded his head as he brought food on two plates.

"No need to change." He mumbled. Mikasa sat down and Levi passed her a plate. "Tonight's meal is kushikatsu. Your favorite as a child." Levi told her. A little smile formed upon Mikasa's face.

"Arigato," Mikasa said. Levi laid his plate down on the table and sat. The entire dinner was quiet. They ate, cleaned up, then returned to their place of peace. Mikasa returned to her empty room while Levi sat down in his favorite chair and drank tea.

Mikasa looked out her window and stared at the black sky filled with bright little stars

Eren laid the medicine on the table then returned to his room with a frown. Dropped himself on his bed and smiled. He began thinking about a new school year to begin tomorrow. He leaned on his side and looked out his window observing the stars.

"What will this year bring?" Eren and Mikasa both said letting out a sigh.


	3. Students - Chapter 3

Mikasa hid her face behind her scarf and long hair. Mikasa then went downstairs and joined Levi who was grabbing his keys. "Ain't it a bit too warm to be wearing that?" Levi asked her referring to the old thing around her neck. Mikasa shook her head and went outside. "Parenting, the world's worst experience." He muttered.

Eren sneaked behind Armin when all of a sudden he picked him up and threw him on his back. "Ahhh!" Armin screamed in terror. Then a smile formed on his face as he realized who it was. "Morning Eren," Armin said.

Eren laid him down, "I was told you had a little surprise." Eren brought up. Sasha and Connie looked back and smiled seeing a familiar face.

"Eren you're back?" Connie questioned. Eren nodded then looked at their school in front of them. "I thought you weren't coming back 'til October."

"I was, mom got sick," Eren told him then joined their walk to the school. "So can I know this secret now?"

Sasha smiled while Armin told him, "Annie and Bertolt broke up." Eren smiled then wrapped his arms around Armin.

"That's my boy!"

"Eren, we're not together," Armin told him. Connie just laughed.

"Why not?" Eren asked.

"Because I'm her friend, I'm helping her out," Armin told him.

"Sure _helping her out_." Eren nudged, Armin let out a sigh of annoyance. "Anyways how was your guy's summer?" He asked.

Connie shrugged while Sasha was about to explode, "We went hiking, fishing, hunting, played video games, went swimming in the lake, I visited-"

"Sasha, was it good?" Eren asked. She nodded. "Good." Eren let out with a chuckle. "I can't believe we are seniors now," Eren admitted.

"This isn't the end of school Eren. You want to be a cop, that's more school." Armin told him.

"I'm not stupid Armin." Eren snickered.

"Could've fooled me." A person laughed. Eren turned around and stared him down.

"Want to say that again Jean!" Eren yelled. Jean smiled then walked up to him.

"Welcome back Jaeger," Jean muttered with a grin.

"Guys!" Armin screamed standing between them. "Let's not start the year with you two fighting." Eren and Jean both nodded and stood down. "Good, now let's get to our first period."

Mikasa slowly entered her homeroom and looked around the room. It looked like everybody knew each other because all of them were talking in a corner of the room. Her homeroom teacher then walked past her and shouted,"Listen up everyone!" Everyone was alerted and returned to their seats. "Hello, ma'am." He said looking down to Mikasa. She forced a smile and introduced herself.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman, I just transferred here." She told him. Erwin smiled then pointed to a seat.

"Hopefully you can be a positive encouragement to Mr. Jaeger." He said. Mikasa froze as the guy he pointed to was him.

" _Hello Mikasa, I'm Eren_ " Those words appeared into the back of her mind.

"Miss?" Erwin questioned.

Mikasa shook her head, "Gomenasai." She muttered then went to her seat. She began to hear some talk about her.

"She talks weird."

"What is she wearing?"

"What a stupid name, Mikasa."

They all began to laugh.

"Quiet!" Erwin shouted, the room instantly did as he asked. "Good, now I'm going to take attendance. When I call your name call present." As Mikasa sat down she looked over at Eren. It was him alright, the same person on the plane and the same person from eight years ago.

"Hey." A girl from behind her whispered. "Hey." She whispered again. "I'm Sasha."

"Hi Sasha," Mikasa replied back almost annoyed. "Could you leave me alone," Mikasa asked, Sasha, shook her head. Mikasa let out and sigh then looked up to see Eren looking back at her.

"It isn't polite to stare." Eren snickered. Mikasa instantly felt guilty. "Do I know you?" He asked. Mikasa nodded hiding her face in her scarf.  
"Oh my God," Eren said Mikasa in return smiled. "You were on the plane." Then her smile fell to a frown. She nodded her head.

"Cool, how's your first time in Germany?" He asked.

"Good." She lied.

"I know this town is much smaller than what you are used to but it's pretty cozy. I think you're going-"

"Jaeger!" Erwin shouted shutting him up. "No talking." Eren nodded his head then turned around in his seat.

Eren looked back at her, "Welcome to Shinganshima High Mikasa."


End file.
